Cenizas
by MoreThanWordsE1
Summary: Se basa en la vida de Katniss Everdeen 13 años después de la guerra contra el Capitolio. Estuvo en paz durante esos años pero cuando una noticia lo cambio todo la chica en llamas debe volver a renacer de entre las cenizas.


**CENIZAS**

**1**

Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen, tengo 29 años, sobreviví 2 veces a los juegos del hambre, burle al Capitolio hace 13 años, tengo un esposo y 2 hijos que borraron en mi todo lo que paso en esos trágicos años. Todavía estoy afectada por la muerte de Prim, mi hermana, eso es lo más sagrado que me arrebato el Capitolio y por eso me mantengo en el distrito 12 con la familia que he creado con esmero, claro que mis hijos saben todo lo ocurrido y odian tanto el capitolio como yo, pero Peeta sigue pensando que fue un error derramar tanta sangre para seguir casi igual como estábamos desde que nací, fui a los juegos y me quedé marcada como ''La Chica En Llamas'', cada vez que recuerdo ese nombre me viene a la mente todos los muertos por mi culpa no creo haber superado mi trauma aunque sigo mejorando, mi madre se quedo en el Capitolio y no sé de ella desde hacía ya muchos años puede que ya estuviera muerta, solo se comunico conmigo un año después para darme Buttercup ya que no lo podía cuidar y yo lo acepte con gusto ya que él me traía recuerdos de Prim y esos momentos era una persona feliz.

El Capitolio… Esa ciudad que todavía está llena de fenómenos vestidos con colores espeluznantemente brillantes nunca superaron esa vestimenta y el nuevo presidente del capitolio es Gale Si el mismísimo Gale ¿Cómo? Ni idea ya que el imbécil que me gustaba se quedo en el distrito 2 ayudando y no conmigo por eso elegí a Peeta porque él quería mi seguridad y mi cariño aunque con el paso de los años me enamoré de Peeta aún mas y olvidándome de Gale aunque lo tenga que ver en las propagandas mandadas por el Capitolio informando sobre bajas o memorias de algunos distritos ¿Qué si me interesa a mi o a Peeta algo de lo que diga? La respuesta es lo más sencillo que puedo imaginar, aunque sus ojos grises y todo su aspecto que ahora estar mejor que nunca me impactan cada vez más si soy sincera.

La vida en el 12 es igual que antes lo que ha cambiado es que Peeta y yo como ganadores de los juegos del hambre vivimos en la casa más grande y la casa del ya sobrio pero casi muerto Haymicht, el pobre casi puede levantarse y si nos por Bailey no sabría qué hacer con su vida ella es su esposa la conoció después de que casi un agente de la paz lo mata por estar borracho e insultarlo a él y a los demás, ella lo llevo a su casa y curo todos los latigazos aunque no tan graves como hacía parecer Bailey pero lo que importa es que esta mejor con ella que con la bebida. Peeta no confía en ella piensa que tiene un pasado que no quiero revelar ya que era del Capitolio y vino por Paz ya que no aguantaba la vida social de allá aunque él no lo menciono en su mirada lo dice todo, no lo demuestra pero yo lo conozco tanto que se sentiría devastado si lo dejará.

Una mañana tan normal como cualquiera salí a cazar ya que todavía no he perdido la costumbre de sentir el arco en mis manos, el carcaj en mi espalda, la sangre de la presa en mis manos, el olor del bosque, la presencia de mi padre mientras cazo y la compañía de mi ruidoso Peeta, vamos caminando lentamente, claramente peeta alertando a las presas de que los queremos muertos con sus pisadas, hasta llegar al lago donde mi Padre y yo la pasábamos cuando queríamos estar en nuestro mundo y la casita que esta al lado que está construida por el mism… miro cuidadosamente la puerta que está abierta llena de sangre, saco una flecha de carcaj y Peeta su cuchillo por si intenta atacarnos lo que provoco.

Abro un poco la puerta para poder pasar los 2 y vemos como alguien vestido de negro saca un hacha para rematar a una mujer que esta tirada en el piso y parece del capitolio según lo veo, lanzo un flecha y el la esquiva intenta atacarme pero Peeta con su fuerza logra detenerlo y quitarle el cuchillo, saca algo de su bolsillo que empieza a echar chispar y se lo pone sin dudar en el estomago de Peeta el cae al suelo mientras que cargo el arco con una flecha y apunto a la cabeza del asesino, se me acerca tanto que pienso que va usar esa amar conmigo pero logro atravesarle la flecha por el medio de su cabeza. Me lanzo al piso para ayudar a Peeta pero veo que se recupera lo suficiente para levantarse, nos acércanos a la persona del Capitolio que está a punto de morir, le quito la peluca que tiene sobre su cara y lanzo un grito ahogado al ver que es Effie, estaba alertada no sabía que era una persona muriendo hace mucho tiempo y Peeta menos hasta que él me tira una cachetada para que intente ser firme, le mido el pulso y es muy débil va a morir pero escucho una voz que dice ''Acércate'' pongo mi oído sobre su boca para comprender lo que dice con sus últimos alientos ''Tu padre y tu hermana están vivos''


End file.
